


oh loving hate

by nicosolace



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr: "i'm a royal and you're a royal from another country and my parents said to do whatever it takes to get this treaty signed between our countries. hey i guess our forbidden romance will come in handy!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh loving hate

**Author's Note:**

> ok so the country names,,, i could think of nothing better so you're gonna have to deal with them :/  
> btw this is in modern times

Eric had been called into his parent's throne room. As he entered, he saw his mother and father whispering in hushed but firm tones, as soon as they noticed him, they stopped and gave him their full attention.

Eric took a seat across from them and spoke, "You called me?"

His father cleared his throat and replied, "Eric, you know Mapleleaf? The country that the Zimmermanns reign over?"

"Yes, what about it?" Eric's heart hammered in his chest. Of course he knew Mapleleaf, that was where Jack lived, his boyfriend of almost three years. Their relationship was forbidden, of course, with their two countries being enemies. _No one_ knew about them, and they would like to keep it that way, but their countries were getting friendlier and Eric thought about saying something.

As Eric thought, his father continued, "We are trying to create a treaty between our two countries and we cannot agree on certain things. So we need you to go over and see what you can do to persuade them. And don't worry, they know you're coming."

Eric snapped to attention on that, he was being allowed to go over to Mapleleaf and see Jack? They hadn't seen each other in weeks, due to the treaty. But now, his parents were practically setting him up on a getaway with his boyfriend. It was a good thing the Zimmermanns liked him. "I'll see what I can do. When do I leave?"

"Go pack a week's worth of clothes and we will have a jet waiting for you." His mother answered and Eric rushed to his room to call and tell Jack.

Shutting his door behind him, Eric dialed Jack's number and waited. As soon as Jack answered, Eric started talking, "Jack! It's so good to talk to you again." He took in a deep breath and started rambling, "Ok, so my parents just talked to me about the treaty and everything and they said that I need to go over to your country in order to persuade your parents about certain aspects or whatever. And I'm going to be staying with you guys for a week, or until everything gets sorted out, mea--"

"Bits, slow down." Jack laughed.

Eric smiled at the sound of Jack's voice and started over, "In order to get this treaty signed, I'm being sent over to your country to smooth things out."

"What?" Jack said, "You mean you'll be staying with us? That's awesome, Bits. When are you coming over?" Eric could hear the smile in Jack's voice.

"After I pack my things I'm being flown over." Eric responded, grabbing a suitcase.

Jack chuckled again, "I'll get everything ready, then. Do my parents know you're coming over?"

"Yeah. It's not like I'm just going to show up out of the blue." Eric pointed out.

"Right. I'll see you soon, Bits." Jack said gleefully.

"See you soon, honey." Eric replied, and then hung up to pack, his music blaring throughout the estate

\--

After saying good-bye to his parents and getting on the plane for the 2 hour flight, Eric thought about what he would do to help the treaty get signed. He was drawing a blank until he thought of Jack and his relationship. Had they been together long enough that they could come out? Surely their parents would be okay with that, right?

Eric was drawn from his thoughts when the hostess told him they were landing in Mapleleaf. Eric turned his phone on and was about to text Jack that he'd arrived. As he stepped out of the plane, however, he saw the Zimmermann's standing by. Alicia and Bob were linked arm in arm and Jack was _beaming._ Eric grabbed his bag and headed out to say hello. Bob pulled him into a tight hug and Alicia did as well. Eric stepped in front of Jack and Jack gave him the biggest smile he'd ever seen as he pulled him close.

"I missed you." Jack mumbled into his hair. Eric hummed in agreement and stepped back, hand on Jack's arm. 

The Zimmermanns and Eric got into the car provided and headed back to the Zimmermann estate. Eric was sat next to Jack the whole time and they chatted (and flirted) while Alicia and Bob talked about politics. During the ride, Jack had put his hand on top of Eric's, not enough so anyone could tell but enough that Eric knew he was there. After arriving at the Zimmermann estate and unloading his stuff into Jack's massive room, Jack and Eric talked about everything.

Both of the boys were curled up on the seat by the window overlooking the garden when Jack spoke up, "How are you going to convince our parents to sign the treaty?"

Eric huffed, "I don't know yet. They like pies, right? Maybe I'll just make them pies until they agree."

Jack laughed, "I don't think that will work, Bits." 

"What do you suggest then?" Eric asked as he snuggled in closer to Jack.

"I was thinking about telling them," Jack said and Eric looked up at him, "I know you're not out to your parents yet, but if we do this our countries will be allies and we won't have to hide anymore. Plus, we could get married. Like we've always talked about, it feels like the right time."

"Are you proposing to me, Jack Zimmermann?" Eric said playfully.

Jack laughed it off and said, "Let's see what our parents say and then we can talk about that."

Eric thought for a moment then answered, "We could tell our parents, but my parents aren't all that accepting. They could fly over if I ask, but I don't know how it will go down."

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Bits." Jack clarified, not wanting to push Eric into anything he didn't want to do.

Eric looked up at Jack and smiled, "No, no I _want_ to, honey! It's been three years, I think we can say something."

Jack kissed Eric's forehead and beamed, "Well then. You want to tell them to come over?" Eric said yes and pulled out the phone and dialed his parent's number.

"Mother, can you and Coach fly over here? There's some news you might want to hear." Eric told his mother on the other line, "Yes, it will most definitely help the treaty. Yes, I know I've only been here a while. Thank you. No ma'am. Okay, see you later." He hit end on the phone.

"They're coming over right now and she said that I'm a miracle worker for coming up with a solution so fast." Eric rolled his eyes as he told Jack, "Should we tell your parents that mine are coming over?"

Jack sighed and stood up, "We probably should." He took Eric's hand and pulled him up as well. They both exited Jack's room, nodding to servants and guards along the way to Bob's office. Once they entered the room, Jack and Eric took seats in front of Jack's parents and they both turned to greet them.

"What's up, boys?" Bob asked nonchalantly.

Jack motioned for Eric to speak up, "Well, Jack and I have figured out how to get the treaty signed between out two countries. My parents are on their way over now so that we can tell all four of you at once." 

"That's great you guys! Do we get any hints about what it is?" Alicia implored.

"You'll just have to wait, Mrs. Zimmermann. But we can confidently say that it will work." Eric replied, grinning mischievously.

"Alright, alright." Bob laughed, "How much longer until your parents arrive?"

"About two hours." Eric responded.

"Tell me, Bitty, is that enough time to make a celebration pie?" Bob joked.

Eric swatted him and chuckled, "You could have just _asked_ Mr. Zimmermann. But I was going to make one anyways so you're in luck." With that, Eric headed off to the kitchen to make a pie, Jack trailing behind him. Bob and Alicia were sat in the office, wondering what the 'special trick' was about to get their two countries in alliance.

\--

When Eric had finished making his second pie, he and Jack were alerted by a servant that Eric's parents had arrived. After the servant left and they were alone again, Jack pulled Eric into a hug to try and calm him down.

"We got this, Bits." Jack rubbed his back, "Everything is going to go well, I promise. And if it doesn't then screw 'em, we'll be okay either way."

Eric looked up a Jack and grinned, "As long as we stay together, we're going to be just fine." Before leaving the kitchen, Jack kissed Eric and reassured him once more. Walking out to the front hall, they saw that both of their parents were chatting about what the boys had in mind.

"Why don't we go sit in the dining hall for this, hm? Just the six of us." Jack said as he drew their attention.

"Yes! That sounds like a great idea. I made pie!" Eric said nervously, gauging his parents' reactions as he helped Jack shuffle everyone into the dining hall.

After everyone had been seated at the table, the servants and guards had been dismissed, and everyone had had a slice of pie, Jack and Eric's parents were becoming impatient. They just wanted to know the magic solution for the treaty problem. Bob then decided he couldn't wait any longer.

"Ok boys, what's the solution?" He queried, putting down his fork.

Eric took in a shaky breath and started, "Okay. So this whole treaty thing is usually solved by an arranged marriage, right?" Everyone nodded their heads, the realization starting to sink in. Eric watched his parents exchange a look and started to get butterflies again, but he continued on, "Jack was thinking that since this signing has been taking so long, that we would be married, therefore uniting the two countries."

All four of the parents breathed out and Eric's mom spoke up, "But you guys aren't gay."

Jack and Eric exchanged a look and Eric nodded for Jack to take over, "Actually, we've been dating ever since the end of the last war and we've just kept it away from everyone."

Alicia stared at both of the boys and commented, "You mean to tell us you've been dating for nearly three years, you never got caught, and you never said anything?"

"Yes ma'am. We didn't want a Romeo and Juliet real-life reenactment on our hands." Eric laughed, earning a chuckle from Bob and Coach.

"Have you guys talked about marriage, at least?" Suzanne asked.

Jack looked to Eric and Eric looked back, they both smiled and Jack hesitated for a second, "We've talked about it, for a few months now, and now feels as good a time as ever."

"Jack just wants to get married. This was his idea, after all." Eric took Jack's hand, "I agree though. It's finally time to put this relationship to good use." He joked.

"Hey!" Jack playfully swatted Eric's arm as their parents let out a laugh.

After everything was cleaned up, their parents went into Bob's office to sort all the details out. How they were going to announce it, plan it, and execute it without a hitch. Because their boys deserved everything to be perfect. Once both of their parents left, Eric gave Jack a peck on the lips, which turned into more and more kisses until Eric pulled back.

"You know I love you, right Zimmermann?"

Jack nodded and replied, "You know I love you too, right Bits?"

Eric gave a smile as he gave Jack another kiss, "I do." They both thought about how they would be saying that in front of their two countries in a short while and grinned at that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought!


End file.
